Quick connect/disconnect coaxial connectors are well known in the art in examples such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,156, 4,941,846, and 4,834,675. All of these devices incorporate the highly desireable quick connect/disconnect feature, but in so doing, each device requires its own unique plug and unique jack. None of these prior art devices are interchangeable.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is the ability to transform any standard BNC type coaxial connector plug into a quick connect/disconnect BNC type coaxial connector plug without requiring changes or modifications to the corresponding BNC type coaxial connector jack. Thus, any BNC type coaxial connector jack will receive either a standard BNC type coaxial connector plug or the modified quick connect/disconnect BNC type coaxial connector plug. In like manner, the modified quick connect/disconnect BNC type coaxial connector plug will mate with any BNC type coaxial connector jack. Moreover, the connector ring used to perform this modification may be instantly snapped into place or removed from the BNC type coaxial connector plug as circumstances require.
Another object and advantage of this invention is the significant decrease in the amount of space required for the installation of an array of panel mounted BNC type coaxial connector jacks when they are to be used in conjunction with the modified BNC type coaxial connector plug.
Another object and advantage of this invention is to incorporate a safety feature by providing a strain relief against untoward stress.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.